


The Seer of Time

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Series: Homestuck god tiers stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's take a look at the Seer of Time's life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(To all seers of time out there: You're gonna have a bad time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer of Time

You are now the SEER OF TIME and boy have you had enough of this game. Not only is this game horrible, awful, and otherwise completely draining; but you, the seer of time, remember every. single. reset. You remember the feeling of the warm blood of your friends on your face where it splattered; the heaviness of their bodies as their warmth grows cold; the sight of eyes that once wore love, compassion, and kindness now wearing hatred, cold heartedness, and horribly sadistic ideas. Every reset starts a new path to walk down, you have walked down so many bad ones that you don't know if there is a good one. One where you all make it out alive, sane, and whole. You're playing with your four best friends. The heir of space, rogue of doom, bard of heart, and the maid of mind. Jack is the worst when he loses it, being the rogue of doom he's able to take the doom you give him and throw it back at you; which is really useful when he's on your side. You have just reset from yet another doomed timeline and save Dani from what she was about to say to Mark that would cause him to go guns ablazing and get himself killed 'for love'. You have seen those two do some seriously stupid things for each other. They usually end up pretty good relationship wise; sometimes though it's like they're reenacting Romeo and Juliet, offing themselves when the other dies or sacrificing life and limb to ensure the other is safe and sound. It's adorable sure. But when one of them (cough cough usually Mark cough cough) loses it and kills the other who has arms wide open and a compassionate, loving face on until the proverbial blade pierces their proverbial back and they die. It's not so cute anymore. 

So yeah, that's your life. You get to watch everyone you love get killed over, and over, and over again. Be it by your hands or not. 

And you hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a god tier to Write for! Wanna knoW Who your most poWerful player is? Who is most likely to go nuts and kill everybody? Tell me! ^ w^


End file.
